Of Hollows and Demons
by Zachary Hendges
Summary: What if Ichigo and the group had a bit of hired help from a white haired man in a red coat.
1. Prologue

Somewhere in the midst of a large American city sat a single building, to the unknowing eye it was a normal little business, but to those who know the password they would be shown the truth behind the building and behind the man dressed in red who owned it, yes for these people and these people alone would learn the truth about the building with the large crimson neon sign that read, Devil May Cry.

* * *

The day was like any other in the shadow covered room, the sound of light snoring could be heard coming from a man who was leaning back in his chair with his feet crossed right over left on the desk in front of him that was covered in countless pizza boxes and a single rotary style phone. The man was wearing a zip up black turtleneck shirt with three quarter sleeves, on his hands he had a pair of black biker gloves with his knuckles, trigger finger and thumb bare, he had three black straps going horizontally across his torso with large gold buckles, his shirt was tucked into his red pants which were covered bar the crotch by a pair of black motorcycle chaps under which were a pair of brown loafer style boots, and sitting on his face was a porn magazine, the man's name was Dante and he was sleeping. Or he would have been had the phone not rang, with a groaned as he lifted his right foot and slammed it on the table causing the phone's receiver to be sent flying into his outstretched hand, using his other hand to remove the magazine from his face as he brings the receiver to his ear, "Devil May Cry."

"Oh but Devils never cry," the voice had a goofy sing song to it, like the man it belonged to knew more than they let on, but they knew the password so Dante didn't care.

"Well how can I help you," Dante asked sitting up in his chair, "I do anything as long as it ain't babysitting, I've had enough of that already."

"Oh I can assure you that this isn't like anything you have ever done before, I need you to go to a little place in Japan called Karakura town, once you are there find me, My name is Urahara Kisuke and I'll be the sexy candy shop owner with a nice hat, once you do that I can fill you in on the rest of the job"

"Ok but you must know that I expect to get paid for this, and the number won't be small," Dante stated matter of factually.

"Oh money is no object, I can pay you any amount you ask for."

those words were like music to Dante's ears, "well then, you've got yourself a deal, I'll see you in Japan," with that the man bade Dante farewell and Dante hung up the receiver and stood up from his chair and grabbed a three (technically four) things, his long red coat, his twin pistols Ebony and Ivory, and the large sword rebellion, putting his sword on his back and his pistols in their holsters he walks into his back room and grabs a few things for the road before walking to the door and kicking it open, quickly drawing Ivory and shooting the peeping Tom of a demon that was sitting outside his window before skillfully twirling the gun in his hand and re-holstering the firearm, "let rock."

* * *

As Urahara Kisuke hung up the phone he had a deep sigh, while he did not like the idea of bringing outsiders into this, he knew that if Ichigo wanted to successfully infiltrate the Seireitei and save Rukia he would need this man's help. While he had never met the man known as Dante personally he had heard of him through the grapevine more than a few times, apparently the man was one of only two sons born to the demon Sparta, but while that increased his faith that Dante's strength would be greatly needed, it made Kisuke worry what Dante would be like in character. He guessed he would have to wait and see.

* * *

A few hours later.

Ichigo was becoming impatient, he was growing tired of waiting for Geta-boushi to contact him so he could get into the soul society and save Rukia, so he decided to calm his nerves by going for a walk and blowing off some steam, a few minutes pass and he was a few blocks away from Geta-boushi's shop when he saw the last thing he expected (he didn't know why considering he was near Urahara's shop) the man in front of him was around 6'6" had platinum white hair and was dressed in a red leather trench coat with a large sword on his back, as the man walked he scratched his head as he looked at a map.

"The hell is it?" The man spoke in English and Ichigo was suddenly glad that the language was taught in school, "it's bad enough that the guy wasn't at the airport like he said he'd be, but now I have to find his freaking shop with a map that I can't read."

"Would you like some help?" Ichigo spoke up as he Walked forward to meet the man.

The man turned to look at him scratching at the white stubble on his chin, "yeah thanks, name's Dante by the way."

"Korosaki Ichigo."

"Anyway, I need help looking for a certain business establishment, I've figured out by wandering blindly around here that it's in this area, Dante circled the part of Karakura town they were in on the map with his finger, "but I can't tell were," Ichigo nodded urging Dante to continue only for Dante's next fraise to cause Ichigo's palm to meet his face, "the place is run by a guy that goes by the name of Urahara Kisuke."

* * *

After the kid, Ichigo, facepalmed he stated that he not only knew where the shop was but personally knew the guy who owned it, he led Dante there only for both of them to be surprised by the nice little gathering of teenagers outside the shop which Ichigo was more interested to see more than Dante. So as the kid started to talk with his friends Dante slipped into the shop only to be greeted by a man with shaggy blond hair who was only a few inches shorter than he was wearing a green silk shirt and pants covered by a black kimono with a white diamond pattern along the bottom he had on a pair of wooden sandals, in his hand was a wooden cane, and sitting on his head was a green and white striped hat, "so you must be Kisuke," Dante was the first to speak.

"Yes that is my name, but before we discuss I need you to eat this," Kisuke holds out a piece of candy to Dante who picks it up and sniffs it before shrugging and popping it into his mouth, if the candy was poisoned his demon blood could easily tank the toxins, "now then for your job Mr. Dante what I need you to do is help Ichigo save someone from being executed."

Dante scratched his chin, "is that it, well I already agreed to help so guess I don't have a choice, let's get this over with."

Later in Kisuke's underground bunker

As Dante walked through the large open room he couldn't help but yell and listens for the echo, only for one of the Ichigo 's friends to speak up.

"Could you at least act professionally?" the one wearing glasses asked in an annoyed fashion.

Dante just shrugged as he continued to fallow Kisuke deeper into the bunker, only for Kisuke to stop and turn to face the group, "can I have everyone's attention please, first off you are probably wondering who this is," he says gesturing to Dante, "his name is Dante, and he is going to help you save Rukia."

"Nice to meet ya," Dante says giving a two finger wave.

Both The one in the glasses and the tall muscular one nodded as they introduce themselves as Uryu Ishida and Chad respectively, before Ichigo's busty orange haired friend got in Dante's face and introduced herself as Orihime before she began gushing over how cool he looked with his long coat and big sword.

After a little bit of humoring the young girl Dante decided to push her aside and turned to Kisuke, "so now that introductions are out of the way how's about you tell us why we're here."

"But of course, voila" was all Kisuke responded with as he snapped his fingers causing a large object to appear next to him, it appeared to be a giant doorframe covered in sheets of blank paper, "this is the gate that leads to the soul society, it's called the Senkaimon, or tunnel world gate, and I'm going to show you how to go through it, but first we need to change one thing," as he says this he raises his cane and slams the end into Ichigo's forehead and then in an act that surprised everyone there except Kisuke and his little posse, he pushed Ichigo's soul from his body.

"Well that's not something you see every day," was all Dante said as he looked at Ichigo's new look, he was wearing a loose fitting black Kimono like garb with a white sash tied around his waist keeping the uniform's pants from falling down, he had on a pair of tabi socks and sandals, and strapped to his back and wrapped in a white cloth was a large sword not as long or as stylish as Rebellion but much wider with a shape that reminded him of a butcher's knife, but something else Dante noticed was that he felt two different energies coming of of the kid, neither of them were demonic, but one was darker then the other, "hmmm."

Kisuke claps his hands "Can I have everyone's attention please, now one more thing about this gate, it has a spirit conversion Machine within it allowing all of you to pass in your present states, as of right now only one of you has they ability to pass to the spirit world, and that is Ichigo."

At this Dante speaks up, "actually the kid and me can both go through as is,"

Uryu raises an eyebrow at this, "what do you mean,"

Dante looks at the kid wit his eyes, "I'm not going to go into details as it's kind of personal, but I've been to hell and back, and I'm not being metaphorical ether."

"Be that as it may, hell and the soul society work differently from one another, and you will still need to use the gate," Kisuke explains causing Dante to nod in understanding, "anyway the whole process is extremely taxing and I can only have the gate open for us only four minutes long," at this revelation the whole group went silent until Ichigo spoke up.

"Is that long enough for us to make it through?"

"No in fact the whole plan is kind of sketchy, four minutes is all I can give you."

This time Orihime spoke up, "then how will we ever make it?"

"You run forward and don't look back," a small black cat spoke up next to Orahime shocking Dante though he didn't show only scratching his scruff and uttering a simple, "that's new," he continued to watch the cat that was obviously more then it let on, "so is anybody going to introduce the pet?" Dante noticed the glare that the cat was giving him and ignored it.

"That's Mr. Yoruichi," Orihime stated a matter of factly.

"are you all ready?" Kisuke asked and everyone nods before both Kisuke and a larger fellow in glasses and an apron place there hands on the ground causing the gate to open before the group jumped in.

* * *

 **well there you have it the prologue to a new fanfic hope you like it, and as always fallow, comment, Critique, and time me ideas on how to make it better.**

 **as always stay swifty my friends**

 **Z-man out**


	2. Chapter 1

A loud explosion could be heard as an area of the sky in the soul society exploded as the group left the Dangi behind them only to start falling towards the ground, thinking on his feet Dante threw rebellion into the wall of a nearby building impeding the tip of the sword into the wall and pooled demonic energy beneath his feet and air hiked onto the hilt of the blade both slowing his descent and pulling the sword from the wall in the most stylish way it spinning through the air before falling into his open hand, he then swings the blade down stoping just before hitting the ground kicking up some dust. Dante returned Rebellion to it's place on his back and looked at the rest of the group who had landed on Orihime's triangle shield power in differing landing positions, turning away he looked around, the area they were in apeared to be similar to the slums of the edo period of Japan, "so this is the soul society huh?"

"Yes this is the Rukon district the poorest part of the soul society where all the souls that first arrive live," Yoruichi stated nonchalantly.

"What about that place it looks different from this place?" Ichigo asked pointing at a cleaner area with more pristine buildings.

"That is the seritie where the shinigami live, that is where we will be heading..." Yoruichi began to explain before Ichigo interrupted him.

"Then what are we waiting for," was all Ichigo said before tuning off toward the seritie.

"No you fool you can't just run up to the gate!" Yoruichi yelled after him as a large wall started to fall, but before ichigo could be crushed by aforementioned wall Dante was in front of him and swung his right arm into Ichigo chest sending him skidding back.

"Slow down kid, let's be cool about this," Dante said as a large figure landed between the group and the gate, he looked at the large man who easily stood four stories tall and smirked, "Well someone's been eaten their Wheaties,"

"It has been many years sense someone tried to pass through my gate without a permit, and I don't get many guests these days, so welcome tiny men," the giant man says before lightly chuckling.

"Well thanks for the welcome big guy, the names Dante, you mind getting out of the way, I'd hate to have ta hurt ya," Dante responds to the "welcome" with stride a big grin plastered on his face. But at Dante's response the large figure began to laugh the thunderous noise causing the ground to shake.

"Well Dante you have manners, my name is Jidonbo, and I am afraid I can not step aside, I guard this gate and will only move if I am beaten, and I have never been beaten in all of my three hundred years of guarding the Hakudo gate."

"Well big man, where I come from there's a saying," Dante reaches back and grabs rebellion's handle, "there's a first time for everything," Dante draws rebellion and begins to walk forward only to be stopped by Ichigo calling out to him.

"Hey Dante wait, let me take him on, you just hang back ok."

Dante looks at Ichigo before driving the tip of rebellion into the ground and putting his hand on his chin as if he was thinking it over before pointing a little finger gun at Ichigo, "sure thing kid, but the next ones mine," he then removes Rebellion from the ground and returns it to his back before taking a few steps back giving the kid room to fight.

The "fight" if you could even call it that, only lasted about four minutes and most of it was jidonbo swinging his axes wildly and Ichigo blocking, until Ichigo finally swung his blade destroying both of them and sending Jidonbo flying onto his backside.

"Whoa what happened," Jidonbo muttered as he leaped to his feet, "looks like I slipped no matter once I hit you with my axes..." as he looked at the shattered handles of his axes his eyes grow wide in horror, "my axes, you broke my axes," slamming his hands down Jidonbo begins sobbing, "my axes, my beautiful axes are ruined!"

Dante looked at the sad scene with a bit of pitty, "wow tough guy's a big ol' pushover ain't he."

"Hey I'm sorry about your axes I guess I could have only broke one of them my bad," Ichigo said only to be grabbed by Jidonbo.

"No you're not bad you are a good man, even though you are my enemy you care for my well being and my axes, you are a good person my spiky haired enemy," Jidonbo then releases Ichigo and stands up straight looking dejected, "I am a looser, you have beaten my not only as a gatekeeper but as a man as well, and because of this I will let you pass."

"Wait you'll let all of us through?" Uryu asks.

"Yes, because I was beaten by your leader you may all pass," Jidonbo states getting and ignoring some yelling from Uryu, "I must warn you the people beyond this gate are many times stronger then I."

"Yeah I know that," was all Ichigo said as he nods.

"Vary well as long as you think you know what you're getting into, stand back it has been some time since the gate has been opened," with that Jidonbo digs his fingers under the gate and begins to lift it from the ground only to freeze after lifting it three fourths of the way up.

"Hey Jidonbo why are you frozen like that?" Ichigo asks confused before following his gaze to the man in front of him, the man had a similar look to Dante except for being a bit more slender, clean shaven, and he closed eyes had a big foxes grin, he was wearing a white hiori over basic shinigami clothing, "who's that?"

This time Yoruichi spoke up "That is the captain of squad three, Gin Ichimaru."

"What is going on here?" Gin asked with a foxes grin on his face before faster than all but Dante and Yoruichi could see drew his blade and sliced into Jidonbo's left arm before returning the blade to its scabbard, causing Jidonbo to take a knee, "why have you opened the gate?"

"I have lost in battle therefore I was forced to open the gate," was Jidonbo's only response.

"What you are saying makes no sense, a gate keeper who losses dose not open the gate, a gatekeeper who losses dies."

Before anyone could say anything Dante darts forward drawing rebellion and swinging down at Gin only for the blade to be blocked by Gin's own blade, "it's been a while since I've said this but I don't like anybody with a mouth bigger than mine," swinging rebellion sideways he pushes Gin back before dispelling rebellion for a different weapon, the blade of this new weapon was straighter and looked like it was coming out of the mouth of a dragon the hand guards took the form of dragon wings, electricity ran up and down the blade, it's name was Alistor, darting forward Dante swung Alistor down only to have Gin step back causing it to swing into the ground electricity sparking from Alistor's blade as it comes in contact with the ground, Dante then draws Ebony and fires a onslaught of rounds at Gin only for him to dodge all of them.

"You are a strong one are you, may I ask your name?" Gin asks as he stands a few passes away.

"The name's Dante," was the only response he got before Dante darts forward with Alistor in front of him intent on stabbing Gin through the chest, only for Gin to vanish and reappear a few yards away.

"Ooh Dante huh, you're a special one aren't you," he glances past Dante and at Ichigo, "your companion, is he by chance korosaki Ichigo?" The question was answered by a round of gunfire courtesy of Ebony witch Gin expertly dodged, "then I cannot allow you to pass," Gin draws his blade and enters a stance like he is going to thrust it at the air, "impale him, Shinzo," Gin then thrusts his blade forward as the blade extends piercing through Dantes chest and sending him flying back.

"Dante!" Ichigo yells catching Dante while using His sword to keep himself from being impaled only to be pushed into Jidonbo and out of the seritie, as Ichigo pushes Dante's lifeless body off of himself he looks at the gate and at Gin behind it who leans down and waves uttering a simple, "Ta ta," as the gate closees between them.

"Damn the gate close," Ichigo looks at Dante's body the stab hole in his chest, "if only I had helped we could have made it through."

"No it was not your fault, the opponent was Gin Ichimaru it could not be helped, we are lucky that no one else was hurt," Yoruichi said as he walked up to Ichigo.

"He's right kid," said a voices nobody expected to hear as they all turned to look at it's origin point, "the fox is a strong one I'll give him that," Dante stated as he sat up and cracked his neck, I'll go as to say I almost underestimated him."

"Dante your alive, are you ok?" Orihime asked surprised a worried look in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine I've been through worse," Dante said waving off her concern, "but it looks like we got company," he points at the growing crowd of villagers, at the sight of the gathered villagers the four youngest members of the group got ready for a fight, Ichigo grabbing the hilt of zangetsu and Orihime on her hairpins, Chad and Uryu tens ready for a fight, Yoruichi remains calm watching the events play out while Dante dusts himself off before looking at his clothes which had a new hole in them thanks to Gin, sighing he uses a small almost undetectable amount of his demon power to seal the holes in his clothes and dusting himself off before turning to watch the inevitable fight that was about to break out between his group and the villagers only to be pleasantly surprised by the elderly man that stepped in front of the group.

"Please lower your weapons, we mean you no harm, we saw how you fought to defend Jidonbo and would like to thank you," the old villager spoke giving them a slight bow, "if there is anything we could do to thank you let us know."

At that phrase Dante steps forward shoving Ichigo out of the way and sending him to the ground, "yeah is there anyplace a guy can go to get a good drink around here?" He asks before stepping back to avoid a half assed revenge punch from Ichigo.

* * *

Yamamoto had a bad feeling, not moments before getting word for Gin's fight with a Ryoka in a red coat and welding strange weapons, did he feel the energy of a creature he had not felt in over 2000 years he immediately called Unohana to speak with him, seconds later she arrived, "yes Captain Commander, what do you need?" She asked as she entered his quarters.

He looks at her as he sits in a chair his hands resting on his cane "did you feel it? The energy."

Unohana's expression hardens though it was expertly hidden, "I did, do you think..."

Yamamoto's grip on his cane tightens, "I do not know, all we can hope is that we are mistaken."

* * *

Dante sat at a bar in the rukon district, swirling the bottle of sake in his hand as he lightly hummed the lyrics to a song, he didn't stop until he felt a tug on his coat, turning he saw a small child that looked up at him with a curious expression, "heya kid what can I do for ya," he says putting down the bottle and turning to the child fully.

"Are you a soul reaper?" the child asked starring at him quizzically.

"Nah I'm something different," he responds patting the kid's head, looking out at the setting sun and at Ichigo sitting on a rooftop a few buildings over.

"Your friend won't be able to see over the wall from there," the child says following Dante's gaze.

"Yeah but the kid's gonna try anyway, he's stubborn like that," Dante says standing up and placing some of the money he had gotten from the old man on the bar to pay for the sake before leaping up onto the roof Ichigo was on, "hey kid what's up?" He asks plopping down next to him.

"Not much just wondering what to do next," Ichigo turns to Dante, hey can I ask you a question?"

Dante points a finger gun at Ichigo, "shoot."

"How are you speaking Japanese it's been bugging me for a while."

Dante looks at Ichigo confused, "what do you mean everybody's been speaking English."

"No you've been speaking fluent Japanese sense before entering the dangi, just after we got to Kisuke's."

Dante scratches his chin stubble, "Now that you mention it, you're English got a whole hell of a lot better after I ate that candy that Kisuke gave me, think that might have anything to do with it?"

Ichigo facepalms, "knowing Kisuke more than likely."

Meanwhile in the world of the living

Kisuke sneezes, "oooh some pretty girl must be talking about me," he says chuckling to himself.

* * *

 **You know the drill comment what you liked and what you didn't feel free to give constructive criticism. Oh and a thanks to a Mr. Riggnorok for correcting me on my spelling thumbs up man.**

 **and as always stay shwifty my friends,**

 **Z-man out**


End file.
